Foil stamping on parts for decorative or protective purposes is known. Foil for decorating and protecting parts is also known. The foil is typically a thin, multi-layer sheet or ribbon. The layers typically comprise a thin film carrier, a volatile release substance, a colorant or protective coating, a metal layer, and an adhesive. But prior machines and methods of using these machines are typically used on flat, symmetrical surface. For example, it is known how to cover cylindrical and frusta conical part by simply rolling a mated mandrel over them. The foil is fed between the part and the mandrel and adheres evenly to the part. But these systems do not work parts with asymmetrical geometry as the mandrel cannot maintain constant contact with the asymmetrical part.
Moreover, complex shapes can be foil stamped by creating a stamp that is the negative image of the part to be stamped. While virtually any shape can be stamped in this manner there is one inherent drawback to this process. The foil is flat and when stamped onto a complex shape it necessarily must stretch and fold over onto itself resulting into uneven coverage. Accordingly, there are geometrical limitations to this type of foil stamping.
Soft, deformable stamps are also used to press foil or a label onto an asymmetrical surface. Soda bottles are often labeled in this manner But these soft, deformable stamp pads suffer from the same defects as discussed above. When a flat foil is pressed onto a curved surface it must conform to the surface by folding and stretching. This invariably leads to uneven coverage.
There exists a need for apparatuses and methods that overcome these and other problems associated with prior methods and apparatuses. More specifically there exists a need for an apparatus that can apply a thin decorative or protective film on the surface of a part wherein the part has an asymmetrical portion to it.